


Let Your Love Walk In

by FaerieKitteh



Series: Sterek Song Fic Drabbles [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaerieKitteh/pseuds/FaerieKitteh
Summary: After a long and gruelling day, when it felt like he couldn't go on, faith in humanity shattered a little more, it was always breathtaking to come home, to know that within, warm welcoming arms waited to hold him, to put him back together.





	Let Your Love Walk In

**Author's Note:**

> It's gruelling because I'm Australian, and we use British... English...
> 
> Edited to add a missing word 12th of March 2018

Stiles made his way up the path, taking in the expanse of house. The home they'd made with each other, after all these years.

After a long and gruelling day, when it felt like he couldn't go on, faith in humanity shattered a little more, it was always breathtaking to come home, to know that within, warm welcoming arms waited to hold him, to put him back together.

It always played on Stiles' mind how they worked. Derek, who had witnessed Hell, Derek, who had every reason to adopt a few hundred cats and live the life of a hermit, was the man who still had love to give.

It had taken time to get to where they were. It hadn't been easy by any stretch of mind, but Stiles' had stayed.

They hadn't even had a proper date when Derek proposed. But it was an instant yes, because they both knew there was a connection, that the bond between them was filled with love.

Stiles unlocked the front door and stepped through, shutting the door behind him. As he shucked his shoes off, followed by his shirt, he listened to the house. Derek was home, no one else was visiting. Almost, maybe, like Derek knew that today had been taxing.

Making his way to the kitchen, Stiles paused in the doorway, watching Derek. It looked like he'd finish cooking some time ago, and was preparing it into Tupperware, to be stored in the fridge and freezer. Easy to heat up meals.

Once Derek was finished, he turned to Stiles and walked over, taking Stiles into his arms.

Derek nudged his mouth into the curve of Stiles' neck, taking a big sniff. It grounded Stiles as much as it grounded Derek, and it was a wolf thing, a them thing.

Derek relaxed, and started softly singing, Stiles joining in when he recognised the song. It had been an unconventional song choice, one the others had scoffed at them for. To Stiles and Derek, it made sense.

_'Darlin' if you hold me, take it slowly_  
_I will let your love walk in_  
_Yes, I will let your love come in_  
_Darlin' I grow weary_  
_Please won't you save me_  
_I've closed too many doors_  
_But I wanna let your love walk in tonight'_

To everyone else, it seemed to be a weird choice. To Stiles and Derek, it made sense. All the lyrics were for them, like it had been written for them.  

As Derek continued, he slid his arms around Stiles and hoisted him up, Stiles automatically wrapping his legs around Derek. 'Bed?'

Stiles' mouth twitched a little, his soul regrouping slowly in the presence of Derek. 'Only for cuddles, my Sourwolf.'

**Author's Note:**

> Let Your Love Walk In - Paloma Faith 
> 
> Still not a song on the list. Darnit.


End file.
